


Submit to Me, Dovahkiin

by AngelxCloud



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to put it, i will add more as i update, kinda rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Alduin just came forward in time. Unwilling to make the same mistake, of allowing the mortals with dragon blood to rise against him, he 'seduces' the Dovahkiin, taking a mate instead of a follower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot, I have drawn a pic of Alduin (and Jynx, but she doesn't come into the story until later) and have posted them on DeviantArt   
> if you want to see, here's the link   
> https://siren114.deviantart.com/art/Submit-to-Me-Dovahkiin-719590106

I shivered slightly as the ice winds blew over, making the small mountain flowers sway violently before stilling once more. Snow gathered at their roots, making the vibrant colors so much more brighter despite the moonlight. For a moment, the briefest of moments, the cold winds felt good against my heated skin, my nord blood keeping me from truly being cold, regardless of what weather I was standing in. I threw my head back, enjoying the way it felt, staring up. The sky was clear with millions of stars, with splashes of green and pink, and an ice blue, with the massive moon lighting up the world below it.

But something felt wrong. So terribly wrong. I could feel a sense of...foreboding. My mind raced as my sapphire blue eyes darted around the clearing. They narrowed when they saw a mountain. I lived no where near any mountains...but then again, neither did it snow where I lived in Cyrodiil. Only on the boarders shared with...

...Skyrim...

That's where I was. The cold air, the supposed Nord's Land. Skyrim was surrounded by mountains, and was mostly covered in snow. I took a deep breath, relishing as the ice air filled my lungs. It was refreshing compared to Cyrodiil's heat filled, stagnant air.

The revelation did nothing, however, to dampen the foreboding that worsened in my gut.

"Vincent..." Whispered on the wind, and the feeling spread to my chest, and as I heard my name echoing around me again, it closed my throat, making my heart start erratically beating against my breast. Why was I still standing here?

I had no answer, as I forced my lead legs to move forward. I could hear a stream nearby. I strode towards it, my head now starting to pound viciously. I reached forward to touch a flower, only to realize that my hand was violently shaking.

But I had no time to dwell on it, as I heard something...faint. Almost out-drowned by the sound of running water. I ignored it, in favor of attempting to regain my breaths, which were coming in short little gasps now. I couldn't breathe. I tried to reach down, to touch the water, but my hands were met with nothing as I was suddenly back in the clearing. No. In a clearing, as it was not the same one I was in moments ago. My mind, for the briefest of moments wondered, how? But I immediately forgot as my knees buckled, one of my hands snapping out to catch myself. A distressed sound leaving my lips as the motion jarred my entire body.

There it was again. That sound...was it wings? Why did it stand out? Why was it so silent in this damn forest that I could hear the faint sound of wings? There was a high chance of it being nothing but a damn bird! Past my heavy breathing, however, I could hear the wingbeats getting closer. And the closer they got...the louder they got, therefore I could hear how massive they sounded. There was no way it was a bird.

Still on my knees, I managed to look skyward, and immediately wished I hadn't. There, hovering on the massive black wings, was a nord-looking being. It can't be a nord, nords do not have wings. I hissed at myself mentally. He had black hair that appeared long, but did not reach his shoulders, spiked up in the front. His arm was extended, griping a nearby tree branch, his muscles rippling as his fingers wrapped around the bark of the branch. His chest was bare, with dark trousers adorn his hips, that was all. Nothing else. I could see, even from my position on my knees, that he had a cocky smirk on his face.

I closed my eyes, my heart pounding impossibly fast, before I was suddenly sprawled out on my back. I opened my eyes, wide with shock, as the winged-man was suddenly on top of me, trapping my hips with his thighs as he straddled me, capturing my wrists in a single moment as well, pinning them above my head. Shock coursed though me, causing me to tug at the hand hold my wrists, and thrash under him in an attempt to get him off of me to no avail to my dismay. I let out a soft cry as I realized why I had this sickening feeling inside me. It was because of this...man.

For once, I cursed my smaller structure. I was not the average beefy nord. No, I was smaller, more...feminine as my father would scathingly say. I could not fight this man above me, especially since I was still shaking so damn hard.

His hand holding mine down tightened, as his other came up between our chests in the shape of a strange claw, almost as if he was gripping something. A light formed in his palm, swirled for a moment before it shone even brighter, expanding and taking shape of a dagger. He twirled the dagger between his fingers for a moment, before looking back down at me, and bringing the blade back. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the oncoming pain of dagger piercing skin.

I was instead met with the sound of fabric tearing and the sudden feeling of the cool air on my now bare torso. No! I kicked my legs out, attempting to throw him off me, but everything I did seemed to be nothing to him. I let out a cry as I felt the blade press against my thigh as he cut through the leather encasing said thigh. The blade was suddenly gone, my eyes snapping open, and he was leaning down over me once again, his lips pressing against mine. I took in a shocked breath through my nose, clenching my jaw. His hand came up, cupping my jaw with his thumb resting on my chin. He gently pried my clenched teeth apart, his tongue sliding past my lips. I made a move to bite down, but his thumb kept my teeth from even connecting. He pulled away, running his nose along my jaw. His lips were pressed against my ear, nuzzling for a moment before his voice washed over me.

"Why do you fight me, Dovahkiin?" He purred, his voice rumbling in an unfamiliar accent, my heart lurching at the sound. I didn't answer, shutting my eyes tightly. There was a moment where both of his hands came up to where he held my wrists, then pulled fully away. He had bound them, somehow restraining them against the ground.

It was at this moment that I realized, however, that the sickening feeling I had felt, that immobilized me so completely that I was taken over easily...was gone. I felt nothing but the man above me, as he went back to tearing at my leather trousers, moving so he sat in-between my legs.

When he was done, he ran a hand over my chest, sliding down towards my hip, before coming back up to caress my side. His hand stilled on my side, the other gripping my thigh, his fingers gently rubbing in circles. As his deep voice rumbled at me, with a soft 'Shhh,' and my body unconsciously relaxed, my harsh breathing evening out. I knew that I should keep fighting, but a strange voice whispered in the back of my mind; why? His larger, rough hand slid up my side, his thumb grazing over a nipple. He bent down, his tongue following his thumb. I gasped, my back arching against my will as he continued his way upwards, biting down roughly on my neck, and as I cried out, I felt another pain, but was unable to pinpoint where because of the throbbing in my neck.

The winged-man lapped at the bite, a strange purring sound coming from his chest. He pressed forwards, his lips meeting mine once more, his tongue lapping against mine, but I refused to move it, just letting him do what he wanted. I could not control how my body reacted to his administrations. I felt hot and flushed, the cold wind blowing through helping on a small level. I panted past his lips as the heat spread towards my hips.

Then, pleasure shot through me, radiating from my back side and shooting up my spine. I cried out as I retched my lips away from his, my hips bucking. It shot through me again, stars flashing behind my closed eyelids. What was...

I suddenly felt...empty. Like something was gone that...I then cried out again as a pain I've never felt before seared through me. It felt like I was being ripped in half, my eyes actually filling with tears that spilled over as my hands clenched into fists, my nails digging, and breaking, into the skin of my palm as I tugged at the restrains.

Through the pain, I realized what had happened. When the pleasure hit, I failed to notice his hand that was holding my thigh had disappeared, when the man above me bit, he was using his fingers to...My throat closed off suddenly, that I could barely breath. He kept pushing forward, until I felt him pressed flush against my thighs. The pain didn't seem like it was ever going to end, and although I did not want this, I found myself grateful that he did not move. He stayed still.

My eyes snapped open looking for something to focus on so wasn't only thinking about the pain, and I locked gazes with his. Oh. His eyes were so red, and glowing. Everything left my mind at the sight, his deep voice rumbling through me, making me relax. His strange accent washed through me, and once again, my body relaxed to it, forcing me to go lax in his hold rather than the rigid posture I had moments before. I whimpered softly as the pain raged on for another moment before it lessened, only just enough to be noticeable. He shifted, ever so slightly, his voice rumbling through me, cooing and purring at me.

He pulled out just a little, pushing forward after a small pause. When he pushed forward, however, whatever he hit with his fingers had been struck once again, making my entire body jerk, my legs kicking out and knocking something over, a strange liquid spilling over my thigh, before I wrapped my legs around his waist. A moan broke through my lips, as the pain completely disappeared, the tingles still running down my back as he pulled out again and pushed forwards, pressing against it again.

I was shocked for a moment when I realized that I wanted him to move faster, that what he was currently doing was not enough. Even more shocked that I was now tugging at my restrains again, but not to get free and fight him. No, I wanted to touch him. A cry left my lips as he picked up his pace, rocking more harshly against my hips. I kept tugging at whatever was holding my wrists, feeling it pulling at the skin there. I looked up, seeing his gaze drawn to above my head. He gave another thrust, before stilling, his hand still holding my hip tightly. I cried out, bucking my hips against his attempting to get him to move again, when I felt my wrists become free. When the binding fell away, he started moving again, and that pleasure burst through me. One hand had curled around the arm that was he was using to hold himself up, whilst the other dug into the cold earth.

Everything seemed to still for a moment, as something that had been building up exploded. Everything went fuzzy, the trees, the mountain, even the sky. But I could still see the red of his eyes, above me, getting closer. I felt something, as if something had touched my neck, but I did nothing, content with just laying there. Two large black shadows appeared on either side of the glowing red, coming down to envelop me. I shut my eyes as I was engulfed completely.

I sat up suddenly, wondering what just happened. Looking around my cabin in Cyrodiil, I realized that I was extremely tired. Wait, didn't I just wake...My eyes widened as I remembered the dream I had. I shook my head, a hand moving up to run through my hair, but something caught my attention. My wrist was red, as if it had been rubbed against something, I quickly checked my other wrist as well, finding the same thing. Did I lay on them? The feeling of them being forced above my head had me quickly denying it. That was just a dream, a very messed up dream.

A sting on my neck had me changing my thought process, as I brought my hand up, ignoring the red wrist, and rubbed at my neck, thinking it was just a bite of a bug or something. Only to stare in shock as my hand had blood coating my fingers. I went to lurch out of my bed, but I collapsed on the floor as my legs had buckled, my backside protesting heavily against moving.

Everything then exploded in pain, my shoulder, which I could feel the blood now dripping down, staining my tunic. My stomach rolled at remembering that feeling that had come before the winged-man did. Tears filled my vision as my head started to pound. Was the dream actually a dream? Or had it actually happened?

However, I was pulled out of my pity party by the sound of nails scraping on the wooden floor, a soft sniffling sound, and a tongue attacking me as paws found themselves in my lap. I couldn't help but smile through the unshed tears as Midnight woofed softly at me. "Hey. You hungry?" I asked the wolf, getting another lick. I quickly took a potion, before attempting to move. Luck seemed to not be on my side, as my healing potion supply had been diminished the night before, and my healing magic was not reliable, so the potion was to merely help with the pain. Looking in a small mirror, looking at the wound on my neck. As I now suspected, it was a bite, a large, twin crescent moons mirrored each other, at the base of my neck, extending over my shoulder. I quickly bandaged it up, using an offhand strip of fabric to wipe up the blood, before giving my wolf some rabbit legs. Midnight looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, not moving an inch towards the bowl.

I waited a moment, before saying, "Eat." He then tore into the meat. I sighed as the bone-deep tiredness seeped through me, leaving an ache in my eyes and my thoughts a little fuzzy. But I had work to do, my garden needed tending to, anything to keep my mind off the dream.

It was all for not.

Every night, for a week, did I dream of the same man. Yet, never in the same place, nor position. The moon lighting the sky one night, and the sun high above the clouds the next. And each time, that horrible feeling came before he makes his appearance, it lessened quicker, wasn't as strong as before. Then, I would give in faster, begging for him to not stop. I told myself that I did not like it, but my chest warmed when I thought of him.

I slumped uselessly against the bed, Midnight resting his head against the bed, looking at me with his large amber eyes. I needed to either go hunting, or go into town to get more supplies, but, even if I had a horse, I would not be making it very far. I was too fatigued, as these blasted dreams took everything out of me.

So as I laid down, the sun just starting to disappear behind the trees, I blacked out, awaiting for another dream to come forth, not willing even act like I didn't want it to happen. I waited.

And waited.

Until I opened my eyes to check how far the sun had gone down, as it had felt like I'd been laying here for hours. Only to jump as I realized that I was not even in my cabin. I could feel the cold Skyrim air wash over me, and even with my nord blood, I shivered. There was a mass of heat behind me, and I pressed against it, looking up at the beautiful night sky. But the view was cut off as his wings came forth and curled around me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I waited for that blasted feeling to come, but it never came, all I felt was relaxed. I could feel rough hands gliding down my body, however, fingers curling and stroking my sides. I was turned over gently, my head being cradled against his chest, listening to the rumble of his breathing. I attempted to sit up, as it had looked like he was merely sleeping, but the growl that echoed around me had me stilling once more.

But, with a soft sigh, I relaxed, unwilling to fight anymore. Then, as the thought of not fighting ran through my mind, there was a loud crashing sound, like boulders colliding into each other making the ground shake, before everything felt better. I didn't feel the need to fight anymore. I was able to fully relax into the warm hold, letting my eyes slip close.

I drifted into a dark world where I was floating, neither asleep, nor awake. I could feel both the warmth of the dream, and the pressure of Midnight across my legs. I could hear the breeze outside the window, but also the accented voice of the man, murmuring "Come to me. Come to Skyrim." Purred into my ear over and over.

How could I go to Skyrim for someone who was a mere dream? He didn't even have a name!

"Alduin." A soft whine left my lips as that voice rumbled softly. Alduin. The named rolled around my mind, wondering why it sounded familiar. But I stopped thinking all together as his hand hooked under my knees, curling me into his chest as I went back to drifting in the darkness.

I was jerked out of the peaceful darkness when the sunlight from the window shone on my face. Every part of me yearned to go to Skyrim, but how did I know whether or not that it was actually true, and not just a figment of my imagination? Was I truly more lonely then I originally thought? I hadn't even actually thought about being lonely, I was perfectly happy at living alone with my wolf in the middle of nowhere, as I was not a people person. But, the ache in my chest

What harm would it do? For the first time in a week, I finally felt good. I wasn't tired. So, with a soft sigh, I swung my legs over the bed, standing up straight, and started to move around my cabin, packing a large satchel. I looked out to my garden, it would be fine. It took a while for anything to grow. Even if it was nothing more than my imagination, I could come back to this cabin.

A soft 'woof' had me looking down into those large amber eyes. I smiled softly at Midnight, reaching down to pet his head. "We're going to Skyrim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it later, but That 'crashing sound' that Vincent hears, is Alduin destroying the prophecy.  
> Vincent full name is Vincent GoldenHilt, the descendent of Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, the woman of the three that sent Alduin forward in time


	2. Chapter 2

Anger coursed through the black dragon. The anger had been building for the last few hours, but was now reaching boiling point. Of course, all his brethren were dead, besides Paarthurnax, every single dragon had been hunted down and killed. He sat in the throne room of the massive dragon castle that was in disrepair. The cobwebs were thick and there were other creatures that took refuge in the massive halls.

Alduin moved towards what was once his room, at the topmost of the mountain. He looked through the massive hole in the ceiling at the night sky. He knew that if he did not do something, then the dovahkiin would just hunt him down again.

Alduin closed his brilliant red eyes as a burst of loneliness shot through him. A very mortal emotion, and yet it consumed him. He longed for more than just the companionship of his fellow dov. He wanted a mate. However, none of his brethren were worthy of the title of being his mate.

Opening his eyes, he turned his gaze over towards the doors that lead to his bathing area. Moving forward, he pushed the decrepit doors out of the way. The room wasn't as bad as the rest of the castle, and the water still well kept. Transforming back into his dragon form, he entered the warm water, curling up in it like he used to do before the humans started their damn rebellion.

It let him think, and think he did. It was the damn dovahkiin of that age that caused his fall. But so far, he had heard nothing of a dragonborn in this era, not yet. Letting his muzzle sink below the water, he blew out a gust of air, causing bubbles to erupt and tickle his scales. At the same time, his tail swished, splashing his back with the warm water.

Lifting his muzzle from the water, he laid his head on the edge of the lake, and blinking. The loneliness hit him once more, this time he blamed it on those damned humans. They twisted his language, and sent him to a time he had never wanted to discover. He sat up suddenly, an idea shooting through his mind. He did not want a mate from any other dov, and there was no way he was taking a damn mortal as his mate, but there was a middle ground, the Dovahkiin.

Undoubtedly, there was one in waiting, not yet knowing their power, all he would have to do was intercept whoever it was and take them as a mate. The question was, how was he to know who the next dovahkiin was going to be? With a short growl/grunt he flipped over onto his back, exposing his vulnerable belly.

A wave of tiredness swept through him, and with it, the answer. Vaermina. The Prince of dreams. The being who was most notable for horrific nightmares, was also the patron of dreams, and through those dreams and nightmares she could find little secrets of people that they did not know themselves.

Exiting the water, he shook himself dry, making the already messy room even more so, and took flight. There were many ways to contact any daedra, but being the child of a Divine gave him the ability to go and visit any of the daedra's realms at any moment he wished. And he did so now.

"Ah. I haven't seen you, nor your dreams for a while, Alduin." The voice purred at him. He didn't start at the sound, nor did he look around in an attempt to find the daedra, he just offered up his own greeting. "And what brings you here?"

"I wish to ask a favor."

"And what is this...favor?" Alduin could feel the amount of interest spike.

"Do you know who the dovahkiin is?" There was silence. "Lady Vaermina?" Alduin asked, tilting his head, and glancing around. He no longer felt her presence. Suddenly a sphere the color of a violent shade of purple appeared in front of him.

"I have found one, he is not in Skyrim, nor is he aware of his abilities."

"Will you grant me access to his dreams? I wish to end something before it even starts."

Vaermina was silent for a long moment, the orb appearing to be staring at him for a long while. "I will if you shall do something for me, as well." She finally answered. "In return, I want you to go to my tower and free my staff of corruption. It has been placed under lock and key for the last few years, and I have no wish for it to remain so, especially seeing how long Mephala's blade has been put away. Free it, and I shall allow you to do whatever it is you wish, as long as it is only to him."

Alduin debated only for a mere moment, before he nodded. "Tell me where it is, and I shall retrieve it for you."

And retrieve it he did. It took two hours to do, not counting the time it took him to get to the damned place. He did not want the mortals to know the dragons were back yet, so he skirted around all major cities and towns, at some point flying into the sea to avoid detection. When he finally made it to the damn tower he had to use his human form, and at that point was agitated and ready to kill, which he did with much gusto. The barrier is what took him the longest, but he found his way around it and released the staff from it's position and was making his way back to the daedra prince.

"Took you shorter than what I thought." Vaermina claimed when he offered her the staff. "He is yours to do with what you see fit. Follow me and I shall lead you to him, he's dreaming as we speak." The sphere had...absorbed the staff and was now floating away. Alduin, still in his human form, followed silently.

"This is where his mind comes to dream, and usually around this hour, it you wish to come back. Have fun." And with that Vaermina was gone.

He entered the dream.

~Switch~

So close. I could feel it. The cold air from the mountains causing me no distress as a passed through them effortlessly. The snow was up to my thighs, and I could feel that it was cold, but it wasn't any different than wading through a semi-cold river. Midnight was bounding around me, the snow his natural element, he was light enough that he didn't sink through the snow like I.

The Jerall Mountains that separated Skyrim from Cyrodiil. I was almost through them, _almost_ across the boarder. I didn't know what I was going to do once I did, however, I just knew that I had to be in Skyrim.

_Alduin._ The name still circled around my head, repeating itself like a mantra, and driving me insane and urging me forward. Since leaving my cabin, I have only slept once, and the result was still the same, being held in the darkness, with the rumble of his voice soothing me and lulling me to seep.

A few hours later, I was free from the snow, the steep slope starting to level out and I was starting to pass trees. It was another couple of minutes before I broke through a clearing, a big clearing. Something was off, it didn't feel right. There was no sound, no birds chirping nor any bugs buzzing. Midnight had bounded into the clearing, flying past me before I could stop him. But before I could call him back, an arrow shot through the air and hit it's mark. My wolf.

The yelp that followed rung through my mind, and it _echoed._ I suddenly didn't understand what was going on as there were _many_ people around me fighting and shouting. I was still in the shadows, having not stepped fully inside the clearing. My wolf laid motionless on the cold ground as the fighting continued around him. Anger unlike anything mounted within my chest. I darted forward in an attempt to get to Midnight's body, ducking and weaving though the fighting masses. I landed on my knees beside him, one hand buried into his neck fur and the other upon his ribs. The battle went on around me, the grunts and shouts of pain as blows landed.

Everything when black the same moment there was a sharp pain exploding across the base of my skull.

~Later~

The sudden movement was what caused me to wake up. I opened my eyes, only to shut them once more as the dull sunlight burned my eyes. I winced cracking my eyes open just enough to stare blurrily at the blond across from me. He was looking away, towards the driver of the cart. Wait. When did I get in a cart?

My eyes shot open, the light no longer hurting my eyes as they adjusted, staring down at my hands, bound and chained up with the other three on in the cart. My sword was missing, as was my satchel.

I twisted my wrist in the cuff, the harsh metal scratching into the soft skin and making it red. At the soft, "Hey," I looked up into the sky blue eyes of the blond. "You're finally awake! It's been hours, I believed that you wasn't going to wake at all. You were trying to cross the border, right?"

"Yeah." I intoned, staring back down at my bound wrists before the cart jolted suddenly and nearly catapult me into the blond.

The ride was relatively silent as the cart continually jolted from side to side, disrupting us in the back. I felt numb as the silence continued. I didn't know who both factions were, but obviously there was something going on. I haven't cared for any news concerning Skyrim and therefore don't really understand what was going on.

"This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here...I wonder..." He continued to drone on about some woman, I tuned him out in favor of looking around. There were serious looking elves on horses that we passed, talking to the one that was leading the carts, remaining upon their steeds as they did. I frowned at the numbness, as it grew, starting to hurt in a strange way. There was pain, an underlining feeling that was a mix of heartbreak and anxiety. I was in Skyrim, now what? Was I going to get my head chopped off for being at the wrong place at the wrong time? Apparently.

I didn't even have a chance to see if my dreams had been true, worsened by the loss of my wolf. But the pain was clouded by the numbness that I did not know how to combat, so I let it be. I would do nothing but see what happens. If this is my fate then so be it.

The carts stopped and each of us stood, the chain clinking loudly as we moved. As we dropped off the carts, our bindings were released and replaced with leather straps, knotted in a way that I couldn't move my hands enough to even wiggle my fingers. There were guards posted around our group of prisoners, making sure one of us didn't attempt to slip away, while a severe looking woman in captain's armor stood next to an obviously lower ranking male.

"When we call your name, head over to the block!" The woman barked, geasturing towards the male beside her, ignoring the grumblings of those around her.

"Imperials loves their damned lists." Someone growled next to me, but I couldn't be bothered to figure out who. Someone over to the side started calling off names as well, quickening the process. However when a man's name was called, he tried to defend himself,

"You can't do this! We weren't with the rebels!" He cried, but only received a snarl to remain quiet by one of the guards. He did not, and instead chose to run, making it no farther than a few feet up the road, as the woman had yelled for the archers. Everything continued on afterwards, not caring about the man in the rags.

I did look around, taking a moment to look at the supposed 'Rebels,' seeing they donned blue compared to the red of the guards. I noticed that there was one other that did not wear red nor blue. She had long blonde hair that was in a state of unravel, and the state her clothing was in made them nothing more then rags. She was called away, however, by the other one reading names, but not taken with the other prisoners, instead led away.

It was moments after she left when the list callers finally noticed me. Both looked confused, checking over their lists again to make sure they had everyone. It was the man next to the woman captain that spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Vincent Golden-Hilt." I revealed with relative ease, giving them a bored look. The two holding the lists, both Nords, I noticed, looked confused, their brows furrowing.

"What do we do? He's not on the list." They turned towards the captain, who shrugged.

"Forget the list, to the block with him." Both men looked shocked, before turning back to me.

"You heard her, with the rest of them." I followed them, attempting to flex my fingers as the blood flow slowly stopped because of the tight bindings, a numbing feeling spreading to the tips.

I had been somehow forced to take a front-row seat as the beheading ceremony began, watching a young priestess raised her arms in an attempt to lead us through one last prayer, it seemed. However, the man who had sat next to me had other ideas as he yelled at her to silence her, taking place as the first to perish.

The young priestess huffed out loud, taking several steps back, nearly retreating into the keep, as she wasn't needed. The man did not need orders as he got down on his knees, allowing his chest to hit the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, can you say the same?!" He roared as the axe swung down. I blinked and his head was missing, falling into the wooden the reds had placed. A few more beheadings later, the captain pointed towards me.

Suddenly it was like I was in a cave. My hearing was distorted and I couldn't understand what they were saying at first. The numbness pressed harder against my chest as I took a few steps forward. I dropped to my knees, grimacing slightly at the sight of bodies on either side of me.

Something similar to the sound of a roar sounded in the distance, and even had me pausing. I was suddenly pushed roughly forward, my chest knocking heavily against the blood stained wood. The blood was still warm, seeping through my armor, making my stomach churn unpleasantly. My head had been forced to the side, and I watched as the Headsman raised up his axe.

~Switch~

Alduin roared his fury into the skies, his wings working to raise him higher into the mountains. His brothers were being impossible, angering him to the point he was regretting ever bringing them back. His sisters were much more docile, calmer now that they had been brought back, but the rest wanted to destroy the current world and move on to the next. Alduin, his chosen mate so close to being his, was not allowing the dragons to start the procedure.

He was currently on his way to _another_ damn burial mound. There were so many and all spread out that he was running himself ragged attempting to revive all of them. Odahviing was the first he brought back and was the only one other than Paarthurnax he could stand at the moment.

But the anger Alduin felt could not be ignored. He needed a reprieve soon, and spotting a hold in the distance he found his mark. He wasn't going to kill any of the mortals, not yet. This was just to help the rumors of the dragon sightings to spread. He circled for a moment, something tugging at his core as he stared down. There seemed to be something going on, involving a lot of mortals. He snorted, but dropped down, curiously.

Landing unceremoniously upon the main building of the hold, it looked like a beheading was taking place. He looked at the next victim, who had been moments away from losing his head but the force of his landing had knocked the axe man off his feet, only to feel his heart to nearly stop. Blue eyes stared into red, not understanding why the color was familiar at the moment.

Alduin's rage grew, mounting in unfathomable bounds. _They touched him._ He was bound and stained with blood. Without thinking, Alduin shouted his rage into the sky once more, this time summoning the brutal fire storm he had called upon only once before. Chaos reigned, and before Alduin could do anything, a blond Nord dared to grab his would-be mate and pull him into a tower and away from his gaze. He roared angerly, causing the storm to intensify as he took to the sky.

Alduin dived down, landing harshly against the side of the tower, his claws imbedding themselves into stone so he wouldn't fall, knocking a hole in the tower using his head. He craned his head in side to see Vincent just down the stairs surrounded by other Nords. He let loose a stream of fire into the tower, angry at the grip one of them had on the still-bound Dovahkiin.

He unfortunately couldn't stay in his current position, as there were arrows raining down on him, and men brave enough to take up swords against his tail. With a flick of which had them scattering. He was in the sky once more, keeping an eye on the tower, and watched when Vincent leapt from the tower and into the roof of the building next to it. Said building was on fire, however. Alduin stopped mid-air to watch and make sure that Vincent appeared once more, once again, still bound.

Why had the Nords not taken the time to unbind him in the blasted tower? Especially when they themselves had been bound as well. Taking his chance, Alduin swooped down and gently snatched the male within his claws, taking to the sky once more. He could feel the Dovahkiin struggling in his claws, so he attempted to croon down at him to calm him, and it seemed to work for the moment.

Still taking his anger out on the buildings, he let out another few gusts of fire at different buildings, along with taking some shots at the few remaining mortals before finally flying off. The sun was setting as he made his way back to his castle. For once the moons were making an appearance with the clear night sky bright with the greens and blues.

Flying to the top of the mountain he lowered himself through his personal entrance, hovering for a moment as he was suddenly unsure of how to place Vincent down without hurting him. But catching sight of the pile of furs still in his room, he moved to carefully plop the human onto the pile. Alduin hoovered for a moment before he shouted, a light surrounding him for a moment before he landed in his human form.

When he landed, he noticed the Dovahkiin was unconscious. Huffing, he lifted him off the pile of various furs that he still had to go through. Alduin growled, however, at the sight of the blood staining his armor. It wasn't his and it had seeped through the hard leather and onto his skin. The would not do, so he bypassed the bed, heading towards the bathing area once more.

The entire castle was being renovated, even at that very moment, and his room was the first to be finished. The bathing area was cleaner, with several cabinets filled with large towels. The warm waterfall had the edges re-enforced to a smooth stone to make it easier to get in and out. There had also now quite a few chairs placed in the room, in which he set Vincent down in one, gently. He stripped the armor off him, just barely keeping himself from tearing it apart, as it reeked of another's blood. But he refrained, just incase he had some attachments to it. Although he did throw it across the room, narrowly missing the water.

It wouldn't matter, Vincent was going to get an entire new set of armor.

Almost half an hour later, Vincent no longer smelling like another, Alduin dried him and was brining him back to into the main bedroom. The hole in the ceiling was letting snow slowly trickle in, but the two fireplaces in the room kept the snow from sticking to the ground, and warded off the cold. Alduin slid Vincent under the heavy blankets, drawing the bed curtains down around except for one side in which he used to get in the bed as well.

Wearing just soft cotton, black trousers, he slid closer to Vincent, wrapping his arms tightly around his naked waist. Tucking Vincent against his chest wasn't enough, and so he unfurled his wings, after shifting Vincent into a better position, Alduin wrapped his wings completely around his Dovahkiin.

~Switch~

Vincent shifted slightly, frowning when he felt something tighten around his waist. He was surprisingly warm, and pressed against something that...moved!

He attempted to jerk, to move away from what ever was moving, but once again the restrictions around his waist was preventing him from doing so. However a growl reverberated above him, causing him to freeze for a moment. And in that moment, he remembered. He had almost been beheaded, but a massive black dragon had dropped out of the sky. Then everything went to hell.

Fire and screams. A horrible combination. Whilst running across the open field, he had been snatched up by the dragon. But that didn't explain where he was now. He tried to pull away and once again, the deep growl sounded, this time more threateningly. It was at this moment that Vincent had registered that there was a loud noise coming from outside his cocoon of darkness. Sounding like knocking... _insistent_ knocking. Then his world was brightened considerably as he was jarred suddenly off to the side. Vincent didn't see what had happened, just a growl and then there was nothing.

He did hear a door being wretched open, and a growl in a language he didn't understand, then the sound of the door shutting once more. Vincent was about to get up and look around to see where he was, until he realized that he was very much naked under the blankets.

Blood flooded his cheeks as he pulled the blanket up to his chest, feeling extremely self-conscious. Then the door opened once again. There was soft muttering, once again, in a language Vincent didn't understand. The curtain to the bed flung open, but then there was a pause, as the one who opened the curtain saw that he was awake.

Vincent's face morphed into one of shock, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open just slightly. Then the man spoke, in an unfamiliar tongue, the accent much richer then what he remembered in the dream. He lifted a knee and placed on the bed, making it dip slightly under his weight as he hoisted himself up there. He spoke again, the sound of it sending chills over my bare flesh, but I was still...frozen, gaping almost like a fish as he neared.

Alduin, Vincent suddenly remembered. His name was Alduin, still striking that familiar chord in his chest as he felt he heard the name before. Alduin's hand was on his cheek, deep red eyes staring into his blue, and he felt a flash of...something he'd never felt before flood through his body. It made his heart pound and feel all flushed.

Alduin leaned in, pressing his lips softly on Vincent's, a crooning sound coming from the red-eyed males chest. Vincent relaxed completely, melting into the other's hold willingly. A warm hand traveled up his back, fingers curling around the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. Vincent moaned softly against Alduin's lips, pressing further against the chest before him.

The blanket had been discarded and Vincent was now straddling Alduin's hips, his arms curled around his neck. Alduin bit down on Vincent's lip as he pulled away, allowing Vincent to take a couple gulps of air he apparently hadn't realized he needed.

Alduin brought his lips to the mark he had left on the neck. It was faint, just barely leaving a scar. This wouldn't do. Nuzzling the area, he let out another purr, pleased once again at how easily Vincent had melted against him. Alduin scraped his teeth along the area that he wanted to mark, opening his jaw to continue when he thought better of it and instead placed another kiss on the flesh. He would still mark the area, just not at that moment.

Pressing his hands on Vincent's hips, Alduin rolled his hips, testing Vincent's reaction. The moan that sounded in his ear was enough for him to continue. A few moments later found Alduin kneeling on the bed, in-between Vincent's spread thighs, cotton bottoms long gone as he lined himself up with Vincent's entrance.

Alduin had a hand on Vincent's cheek his thumb trailing over the soft lips, reveling in the actual feel of Vincent's skin. In the dream realm, he couldn't exactly feel Vincent, he could touch him, but was derived of everything else about his chosen mate. Vincent's pretty cries surrounded him as he pushed forward slowly, stopping for a mere moment before he continued, lips baring down on his exposed throat. Vincent mumbled something, his hips raising as a hand came up to grip the back of Alduin's neck. One of Alduin's hands slid down from where they were still placed on his hips, his slightly rough hand gripping the smooth flesh of Vincent's thigh.

Every roll of Alduin's thrusts was met with a buck from Vincent's hips, a lewd smacking rhythm starting and steadily getting faster. Vincent's other hand had found Alduin's arm, and gripped his bicep tightly, his nails just barely digging into flesh.

Alduin could feel his end approaching, and with the way Vincent was writhing under him, he was as well. Alduin then shifted, slowing his pace just slightly, as the arm that Vincent was holding came up to grip the dovahkiin's chin, and tilt his head to the side. Vincent allowed it, sucking Alduin's thumb in his mouth in retaliation. Alduin pressed his lips to the spot he had marked days ago, his tongue sliding against the skin. Vincent suddenly tensed under him, and Alduin took the opportunity to bare his sharpened canines and sink them into Vincent's neck, finally officially claiming him as his chosen mortal mate. He unfortunately couldn't claim him fully, as Vincent was still, technically a mortal, but he ignored that thought as he released his seed inside of Vincent.

Vincent was panting, his body going entirely lax as Alduin lapped at his neck. He just closed his eyes and allowed Alduin to deal with the clean up. Alduin admired his mark, pressing a kiss upon it before he moved, lifting and turning Vincent until Alduin was on his back with Vincent on top of him, still connected. Alduin shifted and wrapped his wings around Vincent, making sure he was fully cocooned before he closed his own eyes and allow sleep to claim him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mention it later, but That 'crashing sound' that Vincent hears, is Alduin destroying the prophecy.  
> Vincent full name is Vincent GoldenHilt, the descendent of Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, the woman of the three that sent Alduin forward in time


End file.
